


A Prince and his Tiger

by Elletoria



Category: Tadeo Jones | Tad Jones (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: (rawr)
Relationships: Tad Stones|Tadeo Jones / Mummy (Tadeo Jones)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. inappropriate use of a depth gauge




	4. Chapter 4




	5. beej

  
  



	6. french kissy




	7. next morning




	8. bandage play




	9. tad's happiest bath ever




	10. words has always been the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tad can actually says some genuinely smooth things


	11. moonlight's blessing




	12. "oh ms monroe..."




	13. tad and his thing on getting scratched




	14. "come get me, tiger~"




	15. Heartbeat, tangled limbs and racing pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the undead who's hungry for it all


	16. burlesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...rip tadeo


	17. feeling blood coursing through your (dick) veins




	18. it's a mutual thing




	19. show me how you want it




	20. luvely kisses




	21. pinup poses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref : https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2020/10/Artist-is-bringing-forgotten-memes-of-cats-in-the-form-of-cartoons-and-this-is-so-purrfect-5f9141676286e-png__700.jpg  
> https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2020/10/Artist-is-bringing-forgotten-memes-of-cats-in-the-form-of-cartoons-and-this-is-so-purrfect-5f9141676286e-png__700.jpg


	22. off limits




	23. Chapter 23




	24. leather




	25. first time they go all the way




	26. footsies




	27. more morning delight




	28. Throne fucking~




	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sparklecryptid.tumblr.com/post/619430097096720384/fashion-runways-bibian-blue-satine-corset-if


	30. <3<3




	31. please stay




	32. Chapter 32




	33. o face




	34. massage and praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://exeunt-pursued-by-a-bear.tumblr.com/post/635587495418052609/stopppppp-im-going-to-pass-away-just-thinking-abt


	35. po(rn)terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/BrockOConnor/status/1332762197181820936  
> https://twitter.com/karon/status/1332745029278949376


	36. slutty black turtleneck surprise




	37. Chapter 37




	38. present for him




	39. phone sex




	40. Chapter 40




	41. all curled and tied up




	42. hello (come here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://hotniatheron.tumblr.com/post/639441382936870912/with-you-intimacy-colors-my-voice-even-hello  
> "With you, intimacy colors my voice. Even ‘hello’ sounds like ‘come here’."


	43. hungry hungry tiger




	44. dick massage




	45. intensity




	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://sartorialadventure.tumblr.com/post/640423319691264000/model-gautam-gosain-designer-unknown?is_highlighted_post=1


	47. dr. jones, jones, calling dr. jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. jones, dr. jones, get up now!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1jPUB7gRyg&ab_channel=AquaVEVO


	48. just lie back and let me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://goodprincess37.tumblr.com/post/641485799235469312/yes-pleassssse-daddy


	49. something "nice"




	50. tangled and bonded




End file.
